Beach chairs or lounge chairs are favorite pieces of furniture which are used by those resting on the beach or around a pool, or any other place where one can acquire a sun tan during leisure time. Usually the person reclining on the lounge chair wants a towel to cover the chair in order to provide a more comfortable environment in which to relax, avoiding the tacky feeling of plastic and the more harsh feeling of wood, and to absorb any perspiration or dripping water. Loose towels, however, become easily disarranged in use and by gravity or by the wind, or can become dirty by falling off the chair. Accordingly, dedicated sun tan enthusiasts have demanded some way to attach the towel to the chair. Clips have been used and more recently there have been offered fitted covers which can be attached to or removed from the lounge chair easily and quickly, and therefore can be carried with the person and taken home for washing. Such covers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,536,028; 4,553,785; 4,671,568; and 4,725,094; and Des. 271,266 and Des. 286,486. While each of these patents show useful and pleasing chair covers, they do not meet all the requirements of a discerning user. The chair cover of the present invention is believed to be such an article of manufacture.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved lounge chair cover. It is another object of this invention to provide an improved lounge chair cover that can be folded and rolled into a convenient shape for carrying as a duffel bag with associated articles inside the bag. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.